


Iruka Sensei's Tattoo

by jazzy2may



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I am really loving and enjoying the Naruto fanficDoing it Backwards written by hands_offI wanted to do something to show my appreciation so I drew a rather elaborate version of the tattoo described in the story.





	Iruka Sensei's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hands_off](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doing it Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374368) by [hands_off](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands_off/pseuds/hands_off). 



I don't know why this is side-ways

  

still side-ways, darn it!

also have the pictures posted on my live journal with AO3 url to the story and author, if you want to see the drawing standing upright.

LIVE JOURNAL: Jazzy2may  
http://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/52202.html

thank you <3


End file.
